Fairy Tale
by StrawberryVanilla
Summary: Jounouchi's heart always fell in love with the most unexspected people. First Yuugi...his best friend. But when Yuugi starts to date his Yami, Jounouchi's heart chooses someone else unexspected; Seto Kaiba. (JxK in later third chapter and up) Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Fairy Tale"Chapter 1

By: Vanilla

Vanilla: Hello again everyone!!! I am so happy that I can finally start posting this story here!! This story is going to be so much better then my last one. ("Yu-Gi-Ah!") Peoples liked that story, but I thought that it was icky. By the way, anything with "" in the front and end of it is Yami talking to Yuugi through mind link. But anything with "::" in the front and end of it is Yuugi talking to Yami through mind link. Got it? -? Good.

**WARNINGS: **This story has yaoi. LOTS of it. It's also very fluffy and romantic. If you can't take uber-romantic stuffs, I suggest you don't read this!! There's also going to be a few limes in this. ;;

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. That Kazkui dude does!!

Yuugi: Vanilla-Chan, how come there isn't a lemon in this story? Usually all limes lead to a lemon...

Vanilla: Yuugi!?!? O.o Where the hell did you come from!?!?

Yuugi: I came from over there!! ::points:: Yami's here too.

Yami: ::waves: Yo.

Vanilla: OO Um...okay...Well, anyways, the reason why there isn't a lemon is because with my luck will delete this account. -.-; I love this account, and I don't want to go through the trouble of making a new e-mail with a new account. So yeah.

Yami: That's a stupid reason.

Vanilla: ::glares:: Just shut up!! That's my reason for not having a lemon!! Live with it!!

Yami: Ugh...whatever...::thinks to himself:: _But I like lemons...TT_

Couples: YuugixYami, SetoxJounouchi, brief YuugixJounouchi, brief YamixSeto, some RyouxBakura, a weird pairing, AnzuxHonda (XD), and more as the story goes on!!

Yuugi: Yaye!! Yami!! We're paired up together in this 'fic!! ::blushes:: ::huggles Yami::

Yami: Yeah! ::hugs back:: ::kiss::

Vanilla: ::sighs:: Anyways...on to the story!!

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

It was a cool, crisp and bright Sunday morning. The sky was a deep pale blue, without a single cloud in sight to give it a patch of white. The weather was not too hot, yet not cold at all. The only way to possibly describe it would be _perfect. _The sun was also very bright.

The sun's rays danced into the upstairs window of the Kame Game Shop. They kissed the face of the young sleeping boy inside, Yuugi [1] Motou [2].

Yuugi fluttered open his rather large lavender eyes. He blinked and then closed them again, yawning and stretching as he turned to his side. He then, opened his eyes again to stare at the Sennen Puzzle lying prettily on his bedside table.

It toke Yuugi about eight years to solve that puzzle. And when he finally did a strange Egyptian spirit possessed his body. Whenever some "trespassed Yuugi's soul" this spirit would send the person to the dreaded "Shadow Realm". This spirit was named, "Yami". And he was one of Yuugi's best friends.

Yuugi looked up to Yami. He was so brave and strong. After a while though, Yuugi realized what he felt for Yami wasn't a "my hero" type of thing. Yuugi truly loved Yami, and wanted to be with him forever.

Yuugi closed his eyes starting a mind link. ::"Good morning Yami."::

Suddenly there was a flash of light. The Sennen Puzzle started to twinkle and glow a soft gold in the morning light. After a few moments of glowing, Yami appeared before Yuugi in his solid form.

"Good morning, Abiou." He said. He smiled his sexy smile at Yuugi. Yuugi opened his eyes with a gasp. "Hi..." He said.

Yami sat down at the end of Yuugi's bed. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. "Yes." Yuugi answered. Yuugi started to feel himself blush. Lately, every time he was around Yami no Yuugi he would start blushing. Yuugi pulled the covers up to his chin trying to hide it. Yami moved closer, and in Yuugi's surprise, _sat _on Yuugi. Yuugi gasped, feeling Yami's weight on him, pushing him down. He started to blush more. Yami just chuckled [3] at Yuugi's expression. "So Yuugi, are you feeling okay today?" Yami would ask Yuugi this every morning. It was almost as if he was waiting for Yuugi to say, "No...I'm not okay, Yami." Yami was so protective of Yuugi. This was just another feature about Yami that Yuugi had fallen in love with.

"Yes...I'm feeling fine." Yuugi finally managed to say. Yuugi felt someone staring at him. He looked up at Yami seeing his eyes fixed right at his own. Yuugi stared back, unable to leave Yami's seductive gaze. There was a brief moment of silence between the two boys, and then it was interrupted by Yami's soft laughing. "You've completely forgotten what today is, haven't you, little one?"

Yuugi finally was released from Yami's gaze. "Today is the fourth Sunday in June isn't it?" Yuugi replied questionably. He couldn't imagine what Yami was trying to get at this. "Abiou!!" Yami said with a laugh. He was obviously finding this amusing. "How can you forget your own birthday!?!?" Yuugi's blush darkened, and a sweat drop formed on the side of his head. How did he forget his own birthday? That was a stupid mistake. Now he just made a complete idiot of himself in front of Yami!! _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!!" _Yuugi thought to himself angrily.

"Hikari, don't worry about it." Yami said sweetly. He could tell by Yuugi's expression that he was clearly embarrassed. "It is first thing in the morning. You woke up early today." Yuugi looked over at the clock, on it; it said "7:15". "Wow...that _is _early..." Yuugi agreed. How could he have woken up that early on a Sunday? It was probably because of that dream he had last night. Him and Yami were at the beach when suddenly, Yami pushed Yuugi onto the floor viciously tongue kissing him. And then...he and Yami shared a_ special _moment together. (A/N: Muwhaha...a wet dream!! ::grinz:: )

Yami stared at Yuugi again. He moved closer to his face. His lips were slightly parted. Yuugi gasped. Was Yami going to...kiss him?? Yami stopped after he was about a centimeter away from Yuugi's lips. Instead of kissing him he moved his lips over to Yuugi's ear. He nibbled on the top gently. With his right hand, he held Yuugi's head in place so he wouldn't move away. With his other, free hand he pulled the covers off of Yuugi and moved a hand up Yuugi's shirt. He ran his fingers across Yuugi's bare, smooth chest. His fingers teased Yuugi's nipples making them hard. What was Yami doing...? "Um...Y-Yami...?" Yuugi said. He bit his lower lip. With that, Yami stopped nibbling and whispered in Yuugi's ear, "So...what do you want for your birthday? I'll get you anything..."

Yuugi gulped. Right now millions of sexual desires were going through Yuugi's mind. He knew what he wanted. And right now he wanted it even more. He wanted Yami. (A/N: Not in _that _way, hentais! XDD;) He loved him, and wanted Yami to love him back. "I want...I...I mean...uh...I don't know..." Yuugi said. His blush was now a deep blood red.

Yami smiled at the smaller boy. "It's okay Hikari...you think about it. I'll be downstairs if you need me!!" With that, Yami got off of Yuugi and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

Yuugi hesitated to get up right away. Yuugi stared up at the ceiling. He loved Yami so much. And today, he was going to tell him how he felt. No matter what!!

Yuugi climbed out of bed, and saw his pajama bottoms were now wet and sticky. "Crap...it was all because of that damn dream!!" Quickly, he pulled off his pants and boxers, changing into a pair of black leather pants. He pulled the sheets off his bed and put them into the pile of of dirty clothes in his hamper. He then pulled off his shirt putting on a black sleeveless one. He put the Sennen Puzzle on around his neck, put on a few chain bracelets, and walked downstairs.

He saw Yami placing buttered toast onto a plate. "Hello Yuugi!! I made toast for you!!" He said smiling. Toast was the only thing Yami was able to make. He wasn't very good at working the stove, and the one time he try he nearly burned down the whole game shop.

"Thanks Yami..." Yuugi said. He sat down eating the toast. "Little One, did you figure out what you wanted for your birthday yet?" Yami said. He sat down in a chair next to his hikari. "No..." He replied. He couldn't tell Yami that he wanted his love!! Not here. "Um...Yami...do you think we could go to the park, or something? We could get ice cream!" Yuugi said with a smile. Yami smiled too. "Okay." He loved how adorably, innocent and childish Yuugi was. He was just so damn cute!!

Almost immediately after Yuugi finished his toast, Yuugi's grandpa Surgoku, (A/N: I know that's reeeeaaalllyy not spelled right, but oh well! XD!!!) walked into the room. "Good morning, Yami, Yuugi...you guys are up early this morning." He said. In his hand he was holding a small bag. "Yeah...Yuugi woke up very early this morning. I was surprised!" Yami said with a smile. Surgoku merely just nodded, and walked over to Yuugi. "Happy birthday, grandson!" He handed the small bag to Yuugi. "Aw, thanks Jinchan, but I told you not to get me anything!!" The small boy said. "Well, c'mon, I can't lisson to _that!_ I have to get you something on your birthday!! You're my grandson!! Now, why don't you open it?" Yuugi nodded taking the bag from his grandpa. He opened up the bag, peering inside. He pulled out three laminated Duel Monsters cards. He had never seen them before, but they were clearly very rare, and powerful. There were two monster cards, and one magic card. "Thank you so much jinchan!" Yuugi exclaimed! He jumped out of his seat, giving the elderly man a hug.

"You're very welcome, Yuugi. I searched through several packs to find just the right cards. I'm sure they will do very nicely in your deck." "Yup!!" Yuugi replied with a smile. He rushed upstairs to put them on his desk. He would add them to his deck later. Maybe his jinchan would even duel him! "Be right back, everyone!!"

When Yuugi left, it left Surgoku and Yami in the kitchen alone. The older man looked over at Yami. "Are you going to take Yuugi out somewhere today?" "Yes." Yami answered. "Have fun, then." Surgoku said. He smiled at Yami. "I'm sure you will...Yuugi is obviously..._special _to you, and you both seem to have fun no matter where you are." Yami nodded in agreement. Surgoku was so smart. He most likely knew how Yami felt about Yuugi. And the best part was he seemed to approve of it.

Just then, Yuugi came running back down the stairs over to his grandpa, and his Yami. There was a silent pause between the three, and then, Surgoku walked over to the back door that led to the game shop. "I'm going to go and open our store now, Yuugi. You two have fun with whatever you do. Have a happy birthday Yuugi!! I'll see you guys later!!" He then opened up the door and was out of sight.

"Well Yuugi..." Yami started to say. "Shall we go to the park now?" "Mmm hmm!!" Yuugi answered. He smiled up at his darker half.

After walking for a while, the two boys were finally at Domino Park. Yuugi looked up ahead and saw the ice cream stand. "Yaye!! Yami, will you buy me some ice cream?" He said. He smiled his sweet irresistible smile. "Of course, little one. What flavor do you want??" Yami asked. "Um...I guess strawberry." Okay!!" Yami answered he pulled out his wallet and walked over to the ice cream stand. "Um...excuse me," He said to the man who was selling it. "Can I please have one strawberry ice cream cone and..." He looked over at the different flavors. _"Maybe I should try some too..."_ He thought. "Um...hikari, what is the plainest flavor they have?"Yuugi thought for a moment. ::"That would be, vanilla! (A/N: Muwhahaha!! My name!!) Wow...you're going to try some ice cream too?":: "Yeah I guess.""Also one vanilla ice cream cone." "Okay!!" Answered the man in charge. He scooped some strawberry ice cream, onto a cone, and did the same with vanilla he handed it to Yami. "That comes to $4.00." He said. "Okay..." answered Yami. He went through his wallet pulling out a $5 bill. He handed it to the man getting $1 change. "Have a great day!" Said the man. "You too." Replied Yami.

Yuugi and Yami went over to a bench and sat down with there ice cream. "This is actually pretty good..." Said Yami tasting it. "Yeah! Isn't it?" Answered Yuugi.

"Hey Yuugi-Kun!!" Said a femmine voice from behind the two boys. Yuugi and Yami both turned around to see Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi all standing behind them smiling. "We went to your house, and your grandpa told us you were here. I'm so happy we found you!" Anzu said with a smile. "Yeah me too." Answered Jounouchi. He looked at Yuugi. He looked so happy with Yami. Jounouchi had to admit he felt a little jealous.

"Well...we know you too are sort of busy so let me just give this to you and get it over with." Anzu handed a box to Yuugi. "It's a birthday present, from all of us!!" Jounouchi said with a smile. "Hope you like it..." Said Honda. "Thanks so much guys!" Yuugi said gleefully [5]. "Yami, will you hold my ice cream for a second?" "Sure Hikari." Yami answered. He toke the ice cream from his smaller half holding it in his free hand.

Yuugi ripped off the wrapping paper covering the box, and threw it into a garbage pail beside him. He lifted the cover of the box and smiled happily at what he saw inside. There were two plushies inside. One Dark Magician one [6], and one Dark Magician Girl [7], one. (A/N: Don't ask. It just sounded cute. ) "Thank you!!" Yuugi said. He had a big smile on his face, and he obviously liked the gift. He hugged the Dark Magician Plushie.

"You're welcome!" Said all of Yuugi's friends at the same time. "It was Anzu's idea to get you the plushies...it isn't much, but we still had to get you something." Jounouchi said. He felt guilty for not getting Yuugi something more. "No, it's okay." Yuugi said. "I love it!! Really!" He hugged the plushie some more. "That's good..." Jounouchi replied.

Anzu noted that Yami was with Yuugi. She sighed. For a while she had a crush on Yuugi's darker half. She wanted to tell him how she felt for a while, but then she realized that him and her together would never be. Yami was obviously in love with Yuugi. She was able to tell by just the way he looked at Yuugi...always watching him with a caring yet longing look. Anzu was okay with it though. At first she was hurt by the fact that Yami no Yuugi would never love her, but now she moved on and her heart had chosen someone else. She looked over at Honda and sighed. The only problem now was, would she be able to tell him? Was she brave enough?

"Well, we better get going." Anzu said finally. "I think Yami was going to take Yuugi somewhere so we should leave them alone." She winked at Yuugi. "Have a great birthday!!" She started walking away. "Bye Yuugi!! Bye Yami!" Honda said. Jounouchi stared at Yuugi for a second. In that brief second he made eye contact with the smaller boy. He blushed a light pink and quickly turned away. "Um...erm...yeah...bye!" He walked away briskly to join up with Anzu and Honda.

Yuugi put the Dark Magician plushie back into the box so he could carry them home better. He looked up at Yami. They were alone right now. It was a beautiful day. Now was the perfect chance to tell Yami how he felt. "Um...Yami?" He asked suddenly. Yami looked down at his light. "What is it?" He tried to make out Yuugi's expression, but couldn't. Yuugi was looking down at the floor, eyes completely away from Yami so he wouldn't have to face him. "Well...Yami...I been wanting to tell you this for a while now. Ever since I solved the Sennen Puzzle....I always looked up to you. You were always so strong...brave..." He blushed. He was going to do it. He had to. "But now...I...the feeling is different."

Yami couldn't help but stare. Was Yuugi trying to say that he...that he loved him? No. It couldn't be. Yuugi wasn't in love!! What was he trying to get out of this? "What do you mean by...different?" Yami asked.

"What I mean is...Yami...I love you..." His blushed darkened as he looked up into Yami's eyes. "I really do! I mean...I just..." tears of embarrassment stung in his eyes. He was now suddenly scared. _"I should have never done this. What if he rejects me? He probably hates me now..." _A salty tear trailed down Yuugi's cheek. Then another, then one more, and Yuugi found himself crying silently.

Yami was speechless. Yuugi _did _love him. All this time Yuugi had feelings for Yami, and he never noticed it!!

"Yuugi...it's going to be okay...please...don't cry...an angel should never cry..." Yami hugged Yuugi holding him close to his chest. It pained Yami's heart to see Yuugi cry. He never wanted his hikari to be sad...he always wanted him to be smiling. He loved Yuugi so much and wanted him to be happy forever, no matter what the cost.

Yuugi pressed his head against Yami's chest hearing his soft heart beat. This calmed Yuugi down a tiny bit but he was still crying slightly. "Yami...I do love you...do you feel the same way...or...do you hate me now for this...?"

"No!" Yami said sounding mad now. "I can never hate you, Yuugi!! You know that!!" Yuugi looked up seeing Yami staring into his eyes. Yami brushed Yuugi's tears away with his finger, he kissed Yuugi's forehead and cupped Yuugi's face in his hands. "You are my light...no...you are my whole world...I would be nothing without you. Yuugi...I love you too. I love you so much. I don't know how I spent so many years trapped within that puzzle. You showed me the light Yuugi. I..." Yuugi smiled at Yami, showing him that no words were needed. Yami gazed into Yuugi's glassy eyes. He moved his face closer to Yuugi's, and kissed his lips lightly. Yuugi blushed breaking to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, wishing that this moment would last forever. They finally pulled apart for a few moments for air, but as soon as they toke a breath they were joined together in a passionate kiss once again.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Seto Kaiba was going for a walk through Domino Park today. He needed a break from his office, and work. Today was a perfect day, so he went to the park just to get his mind off things. He looked over at the benches seeing the two lovers making out. He found himself starring. _"Is that...Yami...? _He thought. He squinted and saw that it was. It was Yuugi and Yami making out in the park.

He laughed to himself. He remembered the days when him and Yami shared moments like that together.

For a while him and Yami were dating. Yami never really told anyone about it, and Seto never talked about it, but they were. They were very happy together, until one day Seto found himself every night he was alone thinking about someone else. The stupid one of little Yuugi's friends...Jounouchi. He didn't know why at first but soon after he figured it out. He didn't know how, but somehow he seemed to have developed a crush on the blond. He realized that he was unfaithful to Yami and felt bad. The next day he was going to tell Yami that they needed to break up but Yami toke the words right out of his mouth. He had told Seto that every time he was away from his hikari he felt bad, and missed him terribly. Seto told Yami about how he felt about Jounouchi, and then with that they broke up. They didn't talk as much but with the way they left it, they were still good friends.

_"It seems that he told Yuugi how he felt..."_ He thought to himself.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Yuugi and Yami had finally stopped making out. Yuugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder. Right now he was so happy. Nothing could ruin his happiness at this moment. This was the best birthday that he ever had. "Um....Yami?" Yuugi asked. He looked up into Yami's purple eyes. "Yes Yuugi..?" Yami asked. He looked kind and loving. "Well...I figured out what I wanted for my birthday..." Yuugi replied. He blushed and buried his face into Yami's shoulder. Yami laughed softly. "What?" Yuugi squirmed in his seat a bit. He couldn't believe he was asking for this but hell, he needed it. "I...want you. I want you to be my first." Yami paused. He was shocked that his little one was bold enough to ask for something like this. He was also a little embarrassed. Yuugi wanted Yami to..._take _him?? "Are...are you sure...?" Yami finally asked. "Yes." Yuugi answered still blushing darkly. "I love you...and I...need you. I want to become one with you, Yami. I really do." Yuugi was shocked by himself at what he was saying.

Yami put his arm around Yuugi. "I guess I can give you that...but...are you sure?? It will hurt...you know that right?" Yuugi nodded. "I know, but I don't care, Yami!! I want you anyway!!" Yami smiled. "Okay..." He picked the small boy up in his arms kissing him again. "Let's go home, then." Yuugi blushed smiling and nodding at Yami.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Jounouchi lay down on his bed, on his stomach. Why did he feel this way? Every time he made eye contact with Yuugi he would blush, and whenever he was around him his heart...hurt. Almost as if you lost someone special to you. He knew what this feeling was. He had fallen in love with his best friend. "Man this sucks..." Jounouchi said outloud. How could've this happened? His heart always did this to him. It always fell in love with people he couldn't have. Like Seto Kaiba for instance. He loved him a lot too, but Seto hated him!! Jounouchi was sure of it. And with Yuugi...well, Jounouchi could never have Yuugi. Yuugi was his best friend. That's it. Jounouchi was sure that Yuugi didn't like him in any other way. Also even if he did, what if they broke up? It could ruin a great friendship, and Jounouchi didn't want that. Yuugi was the best friend Jounouchi ever had. If Yuugi started hating him Jounouchi would...he wouldn't know what to do.

"What should I do..."

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

It was now dark outside. The stars and moon where the only light in the deep darkness.

Inside of Yuugi's room Yuugi laid happily in Yami's arms. Him and Yami were right now fully nude, covered with the blankets on Yuugi's bed. Yuugi smiled at Yami. "I love you..." He whispered. "Shhh..." was all Yami said. He saw that Yuugi was tired. "You have school tomorrow and you need to wake up early to take a shower and everything. Go to sleep, okay?" Yuugi just nodded, closing his eyes. Yami hugged Yuugi into his arms watching the little one go to sleep. Once he was sure that he was sleeping he set Yuugi's alarm quietly. And laid back into the bed with Yuugi. "Goodnight...hikari..." He whispered. "I love you too."

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

The next day Yuugi had to rush through his shower and getting his clothes on. He had over slept again. Without waking Yami up, he kissed him on the forehead and went outside to walk to school.

He was unusually cheerful this morning. He slept well, and he was very happy that he and Yami were together. He couldn't wait to tell Anzu and everyone about it. Someone actually loved him!!

When he got to school he saw Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou all standing in front of the school. Next to Ryou was his Yami, Bakura. "Bakura-Kun, try to hurt anyone today, please. We don't need anymore tickets from the cops." Ryou scolded. "Yeah whatever..." Bakura said. "I love you!" Ryou said. He had a big adorable smile on his face. "Same..." Bakura said unenthustisticly. Ryou stood up, and kissed Bakura on the cheek, and then waved as Bakura walked away.

"Hey, guys!!" Yuugi said, running over. "Hey, Yuugi!!" All of Yuugi's friends said together. "Happy birthday, Yuugi!" Ryou said. He handed Yuugi a birthday card. "I know it's a day late, but I didn't get to see you yesterday so I figured I'd just give it to you now." "Thanks Ryou!" Yuugi said smiling. "So...how was your birthday?" Asked Anzu. Yuugi blushed. "Actually...I have something to tell all of you." Anzu blinked. "Really? What?" "Well...me and Yami...we're now...dating." "WHAAAT!?!?!" Said, Anzu and Honda. They were both shocked. "Y-Yeah..." Yuugi answered. "I can't believe it!! Congratulations, Yuugi!" Honda said. "Yeah! Congratulations!" Anzu said too. "I knew it." Said Ryou with a smile. "It was obvious to me that you both loved each other. I had a feeling you would get together soon." Yuugi nodded, smiling. Then he realized that Jounouchi, had not said anything this whole time. "Um...Jounouchi-Kun? Are you okay?" Jounouchi stared at the floor. _"They're dating..."_ He thought to himself. _"I knew I never had a chance...but now I...I really don't..." _ His heart hurt some more. He felt so bad. Nothing had ever hurt this much before. "I'm sorry Yuug'...I just don't feel well all of a sudden...congratulations...just tell the teacher I'm sick today. I'm going to go home. Bye!" Without facing Yuugi or anyone, Jounouchi ran off. "Jounouchi-Kun!! Wait!!" Yuugi yelled. But it was too late. Jounouchi had left, and wasn't coming back.

Silence broke over Honda, Ryou, Yuugi, and Anzu. "I don't think he's sick..." Honda said suddenly. "Yeah..." Anzu agreed. Ryou just stood there in silence. "What? What's going on?" Honda looked over at Yuugi sympathetically. "You should figure it out on your own." Yuugi looked at Honda. What was going on? Yuugi didn't understand any of this. Suddenly Yuugi's thoughts were interrupted by the school bell. "Well...we better get going." Anzu said. She and Honda walked towards the school. Ryou looked over at Yuugi, and then turned away walking towards the school as well.

_"What's going on...?" _Yuugi asked himself. _"What's wrong with Jounouchi...?" _He stood there staring into the sky, hoping his friend was okay, no matter what was wrong with him.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Vanilla: Whoo!! I hope you like it so far!! Please R&R, okay? If you don't I will throw Yuugi at your head!!!

Yuugi: O.o You will WHAT?

Yami: I won't let you touch my hikari!! ::grabs onto Yuugi and hugs him tightly::

Vanilla: Calm down I was just kidding. -.-;; Yuugi's too adorable to throw at people! ::glomps Yuugi::

Yami: Yes he is. But he's MINE remember that Vanilla-San!

Vanilla: Yes I will...-.-;

-Stuffs-

[1] Yuugi- This is the way I spell his name!! Most of you are probably saying, "Nuuu!! It's not spelled like that!! It's spelled 'Yugi'!!" Well, in the Japanese version of YGO Yuugi's name is spelled "Yuugi" with two u's! When YGO came to America they changed the spelling to instead of two u's, one u. They also changed the original spelling of the name. The original name was spelled "Yuugiou" and they changed it to "Yu-Gi-Oh!" Why? I have no idea. They just did. I spell Yuugi's name the Japanese way, 'cause I like everything about the Japanese version of YGO then the American one. The American version is somewhat okay though. I find it funny. XD;

[2] Motou- This is the way I spell his last name. I have seen soooo many spellings for his last name. There's Moto, Muto, Motu, Mhouto...ect. ect. I just like the way "Motou" looks the best. XD I don't care if it's the right way or not. XP

[3] Chuckled- Just wanted to let you know that I can't believe I used this word in my 'fic. I duno why, but I hate that word and never use it anywhere. XD

[4] Jinchan- This means "grandpa" in Japanese!! Just thought I'd tell you people in case you don't know!!

[5] Gleefully- I can't believe I used this word too. o.o

[6] Dark Magician- I know I always use Japanese terms, and in Japanese the Dark Magician is "Black Magician" but I like the way "Dark" sounds better. XD

[7] Dark Magician Girl- Same as number 6.

And that's it!! See you again in Chapter two!!! Hugs! (!!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Fairy Tale"Chapter 2

By: Vanilla

Pairings: Puppyshipping (JounouchixSeto), Puzzleshipping (YuugixYami), Wishshipping (YuugixJounouchi), Prideshipping (YamixSeto), Tendershipping (RyouxBakura), Supportshipping (AnzuxHonda), and maybe Stepshipping (NoaxMokuba) I'm not sure yet though...

Vanilla: Hi again!! Just letting you all know, I am going to try updating once a week with this story. Like I did with the first story I wrote here. I like doing that, 'cause once a week is a good time for updates! I couldn't update last week though because my dad was home, and every time I tried he'd annoy me reeaaaalllyy badly. -.-; I hate my dad. Bleh. Now that he's at work again though, I can update weekly!! Yay for that!!!

Yuugi: What she said about her dad was actually true. Usually she just doesn't update because she's lazy and would rather eat and talk on the phone then update...

Vanilla: ::glares at Yuugi:: Yuugi-Kun!! Don't tell the world, that!!! They don't need to know!! 

Yuugi: I just thought it would be nice if I told them.....

Yami: AWWWW! ::hugs Yuugi tightly:: Isn't he the sweetest???

Yuugi: ::hugs back:: ::happy place::

Vanilla: ; Whatever....meh...

Vanilla: Thank you all of you who R&R'd my story!! =D You all made me feel so special! ::huggles::

To, DayDreamer: Yeah...I know. XD; I wanted to make the chapters longer then all my other stories, so I added that. Just don't ask. Lol

To, Dosu: O.o Oh my God...thank you. OO That was really nice of you!! ::feels really special right now XD::

To, Macduff's Mistress: I really don't know. XD; Then again, look at the names they gave the characters. I don't understand...where did they get "Tristan" from "Honda"? XD Or, "Tea" from "Anzu"? Wtf?? XD;; Makes no sense...::shakes head::

To, Sesshaomaru'sQueen: I love Bakura too! X3 Heehee...he's so hot. X3

To, I love Athrun: =D Thanks!! I am doing the new chapter this very second. XD

To, Sera: ;; Oh...thanks. XD Sorry that I spelled it wrong! ;; I seen "jinchan" somewhere, so I thought that's what it was. Bleh...

Vanilla: Thank you all of you, for your wonderful reviews!! They all made me feel loooved! XD Please review this chapter too! =D

Yami: Will you shut up already?? I want to hear what happens with my hikari and his best friend!!

Vanilla: -.-; Fine...gomen, Yami. Bleh...um...on to the story!

Yuugi and Yami: YAAAAAYE!

Jounouchi ran into his house slamming the door. The TV was still on, and the living room was a mess. There were beer bottles every where. But his dad was no where in sight. _"He's probably at a bar or something...." _Jounouchi thought to himself. Not that it mattered to him. Whenever his dad was there, he would yell at Jounouchi for every little thing. Jounouchi liked it when he was gone; it gave him the whole apartment to himself.

Because Jounouchi lived in a very small and cheap apartment with his drunken father, there weren't many rooms. There was a kitchen where the other half was a living room, a bedroom, and another abnormally small bedroom that had a door to the small bathroom, which was the size of a closet. This was Jounouchi's room.

Jounouchi dived onto his loft bed. The bed contained a stained pillow without a pillowcase, and a sheet to cover up the ripped mattress. Usually this annoyed Jounouchi whenever he laid on it, but right now he could care less. He buried his face into the pillow, with tears stinging in his eyes. Jounouchi was brave. He lived a hard life, and was able to handle it. The only family he really had was a drunken father, and a mother who left him and toke his little sister, Shizuka with her. He was able to deal with this without it letting it bother him. He thought that he would be able to handle rejection too the day it happens to him. But he couldn't. This hurt. It hurt really badly. Nothing could possibly hurt more then this.

When he first saw Yuugi, that day in Domino High, he thought that he was wimpy; annoying, even. Not worth even paying attention too. Him and Honda, used to make fun of Yuugi. They found it fun to tease the weak people, at that time. But one day, when him and Honda were getting beat up by that one guy, Yuugi saved them. He stood up to that man. He asked him to stop. At that very moment, Jounouchi realized that Yuugi wasn't weak. He was brave, and had a really big caring heart. He had fallen in love with Yuugi. That's when he started to be friends with him. He loved being around him. And everyday he loved Yuugi more and more.

He wanted to tell Yuugi how he felt. He was just waiting for the right moment. But the right moment never came. It was now too late. Yuugi had never loved him back. He loved Yami...and Yami loved him back. There would never be a future for Jounouchi and Yuugi together.

A tear fell down Jounouchi's cheek. He couldn't stop himself from crying, this time. "Yuugi..." he whispered. His whispers were covered, however, from his sobbing. "...I wish I could've told you before this...I love you..."

School was always hard for Yuugi. It was so hard to pay attention!! It was just so boring. But today it was even harder for the small teen to pay attention. He just couldn't let the fact, of what happened with Jounouchi, this morning slip his mind. "Is he okay...?" "What happened?" "-Will- he be alright?" These questions and many more kept going through his mind.

"Motou-San!!" screamed a high pitched voice from the front of the classroom. Yuugi looked up with a gasp. "Will you please pay attention?? You're always off in your own world!! That's why your grades are so low!!" Yuugi turned a shade of crimson from embarrassment. He heard a few of his classmates laughing quietly in the background. "G-gomen nasai...Takazuzuki[1]-Sensai.[2]" Yuugi whispered. He stared down at the floor, trying not to meet his teacher's eyes. Takazuzuki, was Yuugi's least favorite teacher. She was always so mean to him. "Hm...whatever." She replied. "Also, what happened to your stupid friend, Jounouchi-San? He's never absent from school..." Yuugi looked up. He looked really sad, at the thought of his best friend. This was because he was so worried about him. "He's...he's sick today, so he stayed home..." Takazuzuki nodded in agreement. "Okay, fine. And now can we please go back to the lesson? Motou-San, I don't want you disrupting the class again, understand?" Yuugi nodded. "Hai Tazkazuzuki-Sensai. Gomen nasai..."

Finally, the last bell rang. _"Thank God!!" _Yuugi thought to himself. Any longer, and he thought for sure he would _die. _He must've been yelled at least 100 times. Each teacher yelled at him too many times to count.

"Yuugi!!" Anzu said. She rushed over to her smaller friend, with a smile on her face. "Are you okay?? You really weren't paying attention today..." "Yeah...I was thinking about Jounouchi-Kun...and what happened this morning." Yuugi explained. "Mmm..." Anzu replied. Her smile had now vanished from her face.

Honda and Ryou soon ran over to meet up with Yuugi and Anzu.

Ryou then bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry everyone, but I have some were to go right now..." A blush formed on his face. "I will see you guys tomorrow!! Bye!!" He then rushed off away from his friends. Yuugi smiled to himself. _"He's probably going out with Bakura..." _He thought.

Yuugi looked up at Anzu and Honda. "Um...guys...I'm still really worried about Jounouchi-Kun...do you want to come with me to his house? I want to go now to see if he's doing okay." Yuugi looked up at his friends with a glance of hope in his eyes. Honda smiled. "Yeah. I'll go." "Me too!!" Anzu said, energetically. "Okay!!" Yuugi smiled up at them. "Let's go!!"

Yuugi looked up at a tall building. It was an apartment building, where Jounouchi lived in. Him Anzu, and Honda, all walked inside and went up to the third [3] floor. They looked at the name tags on the doors, until they seen the one that said "Jounouchi" on it. "This is his house..." Honda said. Yuugi nodded. Suddenly he was nervous to see Jounouchi. Why did he feel that way?

They knocked on the door. No answer. Honda peered into the peek hole in the door. "Um...Jou? You there??" He said. But no one answered. "No one's there..." Honda said. He looked sad and worried. "Are you sure, Honda?" Anzu asked. "Yeah I'm sure..." Honda looked down at the floor. "I knew Jounouchi for a very long time. No matter how sad or mad he is, he will always answer the door. And if he doesn't, his dad will, and yell at Jounouchi for not answering. He's probably out or something..." Yuugi looked down at the floor as well. _"Jounouchi-Kun...where are you...?" _Anzu patted Yuugi on his back, trying to confert her childhood friend. "Yuugi...it'll be okay...we'll try again, tomorrow or something." Yuugi nodded. "Yeah...okay...thanks guys..."

The truth was, Jounouchi –had- gone out. He decided to walk to the arcade or something, to get his mind off of Yuugi. "I don't think I'll go to school tomorrow either...I don't feel like it...I'm not ready to face Yuugi yet..." He said out loud. But...Jounouchi stopped. He'd have to go to school sometime, he can't avoid Yuugi forever.

Suddenly Jounouchi bumped into someone.

Blushing from embarrassment he bowed in apology. "Eh...uhh...sorry...I was thinking about things and I wasn't paying attention."

"You stupid mutt...you need to start watching where you're going..."

Jounouchi looked up with a gasp. In his horror he saw his rival and also small crush, Seto Kaiba. His blushed darkend and he felt himself get angry. "I'M NOT A MUTT!!"

Seto laughed to himself. _"He gets mad so easily...he's so immature...it's...cute..." _He thought. "Whatever lap dog...just watch where you're going next time." He then walked away without saying goodbye.

Jounouchi glared in the direction Seto walked off in. Yeah...Jounouchi liked Seto, but he was nothing like Yuugi. He was always insulting Jounouchi, and calling him mutt. Once again, there was no hope for a relationship between them two. Seto obviously hated him.

Jounouchi sighed, feeling sad again. How could he forget about his sadness, when everyone keeps making it worse?

"I'm home Jiichan..." Yuugi said entering his house. Surgoku looked up from what he was doing. "Konnichiwa, Yuugi!" He smiled. "How was school?" "Fine...I'll be up in my room, jiichan..." Then he left without saying anything else. "Yuugi..." Surgoku watched Yuugi walk upstairs. "Something must've happened..." He said. "I hope he's okay..."

Yuugi lay down on his bed. His Sennen Puzzle started to glow, and Yami appeared next to him. "Yuugi...the whole thing with Jounouchi...is really bothering you, isn't it?" He sat on the bed next to Yuugi rubbing his back in a comforting matter. Yuugi loved Yami's touch. It always made him feel better, but right now it wasn't helping at all. "Yeah..." Yuugi then felt himself crying. "I don't know what happened!! This morning when I told him me and you where dating...he ran away. Me, Honda, and Anzu went to his house before, but he wasn't there....I'm really worried about him!!" Yuugi sobbed into his pillow. "Yuugi..." Yami picked Yuugi up in his arms. He kissed his cheek. "Don't cry...I'm sure he'll be okay." He used his hands to wipe away Yuugi's tears. He hugged Yuugi close. "I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you crying either..." Yami said. "Yeah...I guess..." Yuugi leaned his head on Yami's chest. "Thanks Yami..." Yuugi looked up into Yami's eyes. Yami leaned down and kissed his lighter half, gently. "I love you Yuugi..."Yami said through a mind-link. ::"Yami-Kun....I love you too..."::

It was now dark out and Jounouchi was standing outside the door to his apartment. _"Dad's home..." _He thought to himself. He looked through the peek hole to see his dad lying on the couch with a beer in his hand. He looked really angry. _"Maybe I shouldn't go in there...he'll probably beat me and everything for coming home late...I don't want to deal with that..." _He started to walk away. _"But...where will I go...?" _He thought to himself. He couldn't go over Yuugi's house. Like he said before, he wasn't ready to see him yet. _"I know!! I'll go over Honda's house!" _He decided. Honda lived by himself, and he was sure that if he asked, he would be able to stay over. He walked down the block in the direction of Honda's house.

He rang the doorbell, and Honda opened the door. "Jounouchi...? What are you doing here?" He asked. "My dad got drunk, and I didn't want to go home so I came here. Um...would it be okay if I spend the night, here?" Honda stared at Jounouchi. "Sure, of course you can!! Come in!!"

Jounouchi walked into Honda's house. "Thanks for letting me stay..." Jounouchi said. "Yeah..." Honda answered. "Oh, and Honda?" Jounouchi asked. "Yeah, Jou?" Replied Honda. "Do you think you can do me a favor, and not tellYuugi that I came to your house, tonight?" Honda stared at Jounouchi for a moment and then finally said, "Yeah...okay fine..."

"But...um...Jounouchi?" Honda started to say.

"What?" Jounouchi asked. He blinked.

"I just wanted to ask you what happened this morning. Why did you run off like that? You had Yuugi, and all of us worried about you all day."

Jounouchi looked down at the floor, suddenly looking really sad. "I...well, it's because..."

The next day at school, Jounouchi wasn't in a second time, making Yuugi really worried once again. At the end of the school day, Yuugi went over to Honda, and Anzu once again and asked, "Do you want to come with me to Jounouchi's house? I'm going to go there to see what happened, again." Honda looked down at the floor. Anzu also suddenly looked worried.

Last night, Jounouchi explained what had happened to him, to Honda. Honda had then told Anzu what happened to him. Honda had not told Yuugi, however. He felt that this was something he should hear personally from, Jounouchi, alone.

"Yuugi...maybe you should go by yourself." Honda suggested. "Yeah..." Anzu said. "I um...have a feeling that this is something that should be discussed by you two while you're alone. Honda and I will just get in the way."

Yuugi stared up at them, not fully understanding what they were trying to get at all of this. "Um...okay fine...I'll see you guys, later, then!!" He waved goodbye to his two friends and ran off in the direction of Jounouchi's apartment.

He knocked on the door to Jounouchi's apartment. Jounouchi opened the door looking down at his smaller friend. "Hi...Yuugi...come in. My dad is out so it's okay..." Yuugi nodded and walked inside.

"Um...Jounouchi...I came to ask you...are you okay? You just ran off on Monday, and now you were absent today too..."

"Yeah...Yuugi, about that...the reason for that was...well...I was jealous because you're dating your Yami..." He turned away so he wouldn't have to face Yuugi.

"What...what do you mean...? I don't understand, Jou. Why would you be jealous...?"

Jounouchi turned back, so he could look into Yuugi's lavender eyes. He put his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders. "Yuugi...it's because..." He moved his face closer so he could kiss Yuugi on the lips. Yuugi's eyes grew wide. Jounouchi then moved away. Yuugi let out a small gasp. He blushed a bright red. "Um...J-Jounouchi...?"

"Yuugi...it's because I'm in love with you. I loved you since I first got to know you. You're so sweet...and nice...and..." He started blushing now as well. "I think you're cute too."

Yuugi stared at the floor. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jounouchi actually _loved _him??

For a while Yuugi loved Jounouchi too. He loved the way he was brave, and really kind to him. But he felt it was wrong to be in love with his best friend. It was hard, and almost impossible, but he forced himself to stop. That's when he started to talk to Yami, and he fell in love with him.

Yuugi thought that Jounouchi didn't like him in that way, but really...he did? This was too much for Yuugi to handle.

"I did too, Jounouchi-Kun...I did for a very long time...but then...I thought it was wrong to love you." He looked up into Jounouchi's eyes. "Yuugi..." Jounouchi pushed Yuugi against the wall. "It wasn't wrong...it never would be..." He pushed Yuugi's hands against the wall so he wouldn't move. _"What am I doing...?" _Jounouchi didn't understand what he was doing but he couldn't stop himself. He once again pushed his face closer to Yuugi. "I love you Yuugi-Kun..." He kissed the smaller boy, entering his tongue in the smaller boy's mouth. Their tongues touched together shyly.

_"What's going on??" _Yuugi asked himself. Tears filled his eyes. Why was this happening...?

"Jou-Jounouchi-Kun..."

Yami: ::GASP:: YUUGI!! HOW COULD YOU!?!?!? ;.; ::sobs::

Yuugi: Yami!! Please don't be mad!! ::hugs:: I don't understand...how could Jounouchi do something like that?!?

Yami: ::hugs back:: I don't know...Vanilla!! What happens!!

Vanilla: XP Can't tell!! You two are just gonna haffta wait for my next update!! ::evil grinz::

Yuugi: Oh, that's horrible..... ;.;

Yami: I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!!

Vanilla: Oh well! =D

Vanilla: Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review again, and tell me what you think!! I want more reviews then last time. XP So yeah!!

[1]Takazuzuki: This is not really the name of one of Yuugi's teachers. XD I made that up. Oi, Please keep in mind, that this is a Japanese persons LAST name, not first. Okio? Okio!

[2]Sensai: This is what Japanese students use after the name of their teachers. Please forgive me if it's not spelled right...;; I think it is though...

[3]Third Floor: I'm not really sure if Jounouchi's apartment is located on the third floor. XD! I made that up too. Just wanted to let you all know!


	3. Chapter 3

"Fairy Tale":: Chapter 3

By: Vanilla

Disclaimer: I realized that I never did a disclaimer. XD Crap. Erm...I don't own Yuugiou/YGO/Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did...then I would be a talented rich Japanese guy! Whoo!

Keioko-Chan: No...Jounouchi didn't rape Yuugi. XD He just toke advantage of Yuugi's sweetness! ::pout:: And yes of course I know who you are. You're my bestest friend!! How could I not know?? ::glomp::

Koishii No Tenshi1: Um...thanks for telling me the correct spelling. ::sweatdrop:: I know a lot of Japanese, but I always fuck up on the spelling....-- I'm so stupid. And yes. I am evil. Muwhaha...arigatou for noticing! Heehee...

Jojo G: So...you actually decided to read this story...-.-; Meh...but the spelling isn't that bad!! There's only a few words wrong! So ha!

Vanilla: Thank you all of you for reviewing!!

Note: There will be more puppyshipping in this chapter. This story really is a KaixJou 'fic, I just couldn't put up much of it in the first two chapters. Sorry!! And also from now on when Yuugi and Yami talk through mind link ":::" is Yami, and "::" is Yuugi. This is because the slashes aren't working on anymore. Pyo!! That sucks.

Pairings: Puppyshipping (JounouchixSeto), Puzzleshipping (YuugixYami), Wishshipping (YuugixJounouchi), Prideshipping (YamixSeto), Supportshipping (AnzuxHonda), Tendershipping (RyouxBakura), and possibly some Stepshipping (NoaxMokuba)...but I'm not sure yet...

Vanilla: Bleh! On to the next chapter!

OoOoO

Finally Jounouchi broke the kiss. "Oh!" He said, blushing slightly. He quickly moved away from Yuugi freeing him from the tight lock he had on the smaller boy, against the wall. For a moment, the two friends stared at the floor, in an awkward silence.

Then after a few minutes of silence, Jounouchi spoke. "Uh...um...Yuugi...I'm really sorry...I don't know what came over me I just..." He stopped. He just couldn't find the right words. "I'm sorry" wasn't good enough for this. _"Great. Now Yuugi probably hates me...all because of my stupidity, I just lost my best friend." _Jounouchi felt his eyes tear up. The pain of rejection was bad, but the pain of thinking that Yuugi hated him, was even worse.

Yuugi continued staring at the floor. This all happened too fast. First, Yuugi had gone over Jounouchi's house to see what was wrong, then Jounouchi told Yuugi he loved him, and the next thing Yuugi knew, he was pushed against the wall, and _kissed, _by Jounouchi. Yuugi was also hurt, as much as he was confused. He was hurt by the fact that he didn't know Jounouchi's feelings sooner when Yuugi liked him, he was hurt by the fact that he went against Yami and was kissed by someone else, and he was hurt most of all by the fact that Jounouchi had done all of this in the first place.

He didn't know what to do. He did not want to hate Jounouchi for this. Jounouchi was his best friend in the whole world! Yuugi didn't know what he'd do, if he and Jounouchi stopped talking. But...he just didn't know what to say. His heart was confused, pulled in two different directions. One side was to Yami...the one he truly loved. The other side was to Jounouchi, his best friend...his ex-crush...Yuugi didn't love Jounouchi anymore at all. But he felt bad. Jounouchi came off to be very simple. But in truth, Jounouchi was actually very complicated. Especially his heart. It toke Jounouchi a while to actually fall in love. And now that he did, the person didn't love him back.

"Jounouchi-Kun...I...don't worry...I'm not mad at you....I'm just shocked...and I don't know what to say." He walked towards the door, and then faced Jounouchi again. "Jou...I'm sorry too. I hope you can forgive me. I love you...but...just not in _that _way. I love you as my best friend. No..." Yuugi stopped. "I love you more then just a friend." He smiled up at the taller boy. "I'm just going to go home...I hope I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye..." He then opened the door and left Jounouchi's apartment without saying another word.

"Yuugi..." Jounouchi stood there by the door alone. Everything was quiet. _"Yuugi's always like that...he is so kind...he tried saying that he didn't love me, trying his best not to hurt me." _He smiled, he actually felt...relived. He was glad he got it over with. Yeah, Yuugi did not love him the same way. But now that Jounouchi knew that for sure he would be able to get over Yuugi easier.

"I guess I'll go to school tomorrow too. There's really no reason for me to avoid Yuugi..." He said outloud. Suddenly he realized he was very hungry and went into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. (A/N: That part right there was so stupid and pointless. XD)

OoOoO

When Yuugi got home, he didn't even acknowledge his jiichan. He just walked up the stairs to his room, dropped his backpack on the floor, and dropped himself onto his bed.

His Sennen Puzzle then started to glow and Yami appeared. He sat himself on Yuugi's bed, right next to his lighter half. Yuugi started to cry. He felt so guilty. He shouldn't have let that happen. If he was stronger then he wouldn't have gotten taken advantage of.

"Yuugi...don't cry..." Yami rubbed Yuugi's back in a comforting matter. Yuugi loved Yami's touch. It always made him feel better, but right at this moment it wasn't helping at all. "Yami...did you...did you see what happened??" He sobbed. He looked up at Yami, his face stained with tears.

"Yes...I did Yuugi...but it wasn't your fault...you shouldn't feel guilty." Yami said. He continued to rub Yuugi's back. "Jounouchi also didn't understand what he did. He just got caught up in the moment. He didn't take advantage of you, because he thought you were weak. He knows you're not weak. You're strong, because of your heart."

Yuugi believed Yami. Yami had the ability to read others minds. Apparently he had just read, Jou's. "But...Yami!!" Yuugi grabbed on to Yami sobbing into his chest." Yami held him close. "I know, I know...you're confused...." He then started to rub Yuugi's back once again, in a gentle caress. Yuugi felt a little comforted but still cried because of his confusion. He felt so bad that he had to reject Jounouchi like that!! He really didn't want to do that! But what else could he have said? He told the truth, even though Yuugi felt that telling the truth was worse for Jounouchi right now.

"Shh...hikari, don't cry...everything will be alright. You told Jounouchi the truth about how you feel, and now that you did that he will be able to get over you, and his heart will then choose someone else." Yami kissed Yuugi's neck. Yuugi blushed and toke a deep breath. Thanks to Yami's comforting, Yuugi felt a little better. "Yeah...I guess you're right. Domo arigatou Yami-Kun. You always help cheer me up. I really appreciate it." He smiled at Yami. "Well I have to, abiou! I never want you to be sad. That's why I will do anything so you will always be smiling. Your happiness is my happiness, hikari." Yami said, returning Yuugi's smile. "Moto...horu no baku..." Yuugi hugged Yami tightly. "I will try my best to always smile, if it will make you happy..."

OoOoO

The next day, Jounouchi found himself waking up earlier then usual. He glanced over at the clock. "Wow...I'll actually get to school early today." He was shocked by that thought. Usually Jounouchi would wake up late, and have to run all the way to school in hopes just to get there in time for his first class. Then all day long he would keep getting in trouble for not being prepared, because he never got to fix all his books in homeroom.

He yawned, as he climbed out of his bed. He didn't sleep well at all last night. He kept tossing and turning, and he kept waking up because he found himself lying on the floor a few times.

Jounouchi quickly changed out his pajamas, and into his school uniform. He then ate some toast, got his backpack and walked out of his apartment not saying anything to his dad who was lying on the couch.

He walked out of the apartment building and paused as he stood on the pavement outside. He looked up at the sky. Today was a beautiful day too. Usually, if for some odd reason he _did _wake up early, it would be raining out and he would end up at school soaking wet.

He sighed. Today, he would feel differently about Yuugi, which was a relief. Even though he was friends with Yuugi, Jounouchi would sometimes find himself feeling awkward around his smaller friend, because of his damn feelings. Now it would be different. It would be just, _normal _between them two.

As he continued to walk, he started to stop paying attention to exactly _where _he was going. He banged into someone.

He looked up and seen Seto.

_"Crap!" _Jounouchi thought. _"Why do I always end up banging into, HIM?" _

Seto turned around, only to see a flustered Jounouchi standing there behind him.

"Hello, mutt." He smiled his cold, dark smile. "I see that you're back in school. You feeling better now, puppy?"

Jounouchi felt his face go hot, and he started to blush. Was Seto...worried about him while he was out?

"I'm...I'm not a mutt..." he mumbled. Face still red, with embarrassment. Then he finally managed to say, "And why would you care if I was out, anyway?"

Seto laughed, slightly. "Don't flatter yourself, mutt. I wasn't worried about you."

Jounouchi's blush darkened, now more from embarrassment. His heart started racing and he was sure that his beating heart was so loud, that Kaiba could hear it.

"I-I didn't say that you were worried about me!!" He stuttered.

Seto then did something unexpected. He _kissed _Jounouchi. The kiss was light, and very quick; but it was a kiss all the same.

Jounouchi could've sworn now, that his whole face was completely red.

Seto then moved away from Jounouchi, still smiling his evil smile. "You're just so fun to torment, mutt, that I missed it when you were gone." He laughed out loud and then turned away from Jounouchi walking back to the school.

Jounouchi stood there for a minute. _"What the hell just happened?? Why did Kaiba kiss me???" _ Jou asked himself. His heart was still beating fast, from confusion, and embarrassment. He couldn't believe this.

_"He...he probably did that just to torment me_!!" Jounouchi told himself. _"He said it himself, that I'm –fun- to torment." _Jounouchi was then suddenly mad. "That creep!! How could he do something like that?!?!? I should go right back over to him and kick his ass!!!" He glared down at the direction Kaiba walked off in. "Damnit..." He mumbled.

He looked at his watch and then realized that now he was going to be late. "Great!! And it's all Kaiba's fault!!" He said out loud again. He started to run off towards the school.

Why was he feeling this way?? Yeah, he liked Kaiba, but this feeling was different. His heart started beating so fast, and he was blushing. Suddenly while Kaiba was talking to him he started worrying about how Kaiba felt about him. And he also started worrying that Kaiba hated him. Jounouchi didn't really care about that before.

And the scariest thing of all was; this feeling...it was different then how he had ever felt about Yuugi.

"NO!" He yelled out loud. He saw a bunch of people starring at him, but he didn't care at this moment. "It can't be that!! I don't love him!!"

oOoOo

Vanilla: Whee!! So far that was my favorite chapter!

Yami: Why?

Vanilla: =D Because!! Jounouchi and Seto _kissed!! _When people who aren't together yet, kiss in a story it makes the story so exciting! -

Yuugi: What about me and Yami kissing?? Is that exciting, too?

Vanilla: Nah...not really...I mean it's overly adorable to me, because I am a obsessed puzzleshipping fangirl, but it's a little boring 'cause you two are always kissing!! ;;;

Yuugi: ::glare:: That's not true!!

Yami: Aww....Yuugi, you're so adorable when you get mad. -

Yuugi: ::blushes:: Thanks abiou....::kisses Yami::

Yami: ::kisses back::

Vanilla: See what I mean????

Vanilla: Okay peoples, I know that Seto probably wouldn't act like that, but TOO BAD!! This is my fanfic so anything goes!!

Mokuba: ::starts doing cartwheels around Vanilla::

Vanilla: O.o ::blank stare:: No, Moku-Kun. Don't do that.

Mokuba: But you just said anything goes!!

Vanilla: Well, except for that!!

Mokuba: Aww....

Vanilla: Okay everyone!! R&R, on this chapter too! Tell me what you think!! =D Oh and by the way, as this story goes on the chapters will be getting shorter and shorter. XD Sorry!! Well um...yeah!!! See you next update!! ::waves::

oOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

"Fairy Tale" :: Chapter 4

By: Vanilla

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOâwhatever the hell you want to call it.) So don't sue or else I eat your head!! 

Pairings: Puppyshipping (Jounouchi x Seto), Puzzleshipping (Yuugi x Yami), some Wishshipping (Yuugi x Jounouchi), some Prideshipping (Yami x Seto), Supportshipping (Anzu x Honda), Tendershipping (Ryou x Bakura), and possibly some Stepshipping (Noa x Mokuba).

**WARNING**: If you don't like yaoi, Yuugiou, or romance I suggest you leave or else you will be cursed for life. XD

OoOoO

Jounouchi walked into the classroom. His face was still red and he was still shaken over the fact that Seto kissed him.

_"That bastard! Why did he do something like that?" _Was the question Jounouchi kept asking himself over and over again.

Thankfully the teacher wasn't in yet. So Jounouchi wouldn't be marked down as late again.

Jounouchi toke his seat next to Honda. "Hey Jounouchi!! It's a good thing that you're back!" Honda said greeting his best friend. "Yeahâ.hey Honda" Jounouchi mumbled. When those words were spoken his looked down at the floor. He wasn't his enthusiastic self.

Honda stared at Jounouchi for a moment with a look of concern. His leaned closer to Jou to whisper to him. "Are you still upset about the wholeâYuugi thing? 'Cause you knowâif you're sad or anything I'll be here for you to talk to" "No." Jounouchi stopped him. "It's not thatâreallyâthis has nothing to do with Yuugi. I am better about the whole thing because he was honest to me. It's just thatâ." He glanced over at Seto. He felt himself blush again. "Umânever mind I don't want to go into it."

Honda just stared at Jounouchi. _"I wonder what's wrong now...? If it's not Yuugi, then what is it?" _

"Good morning Jou!" Jounouchi looked down to see Yuugi smiling up at him.

"Yuugi! H-hey!" He smiled back at his shorter friend. He was still a little bit awkward around him. After everything that happened yesterday, how could he be normal around Yuugi?

_"How can he be so casual? He's acting like nothing ever happened!" _Jounouchi thought to himself. Then again, that made him happy too. He didn't want Yuugi to dwell on it. There friendship could be ruined if he did that and Jounouchi didn't want that at all!!!

"Okay everyone, please sit down." Said a voice from the front of the room. Takazuzuki had finally come in.

Quickly, Yuugi went back to his desk. A place right next to Anzu.

"Now everyone," She started to say. "Please open your language books to page 343. You're going to have a test in a few days so we need to get a lot of work done today."

_"KamiâI hate language arts." _Jounouchi said to himself. He opened his book anyway though. He glanced back over at the other side of the room to were Seto was. Jounouchi never realized how attractive Seto really was. His eyes were such a deep pretty blue. They were like the bottom of the ocean. If you stared into them you wouldn't be leave his gaze. You would be lost in his eyes.

Seto didn't really have the best personality. He was usually always mean, and also very selfish. Sometimes it seemed that he didn't even have a heart. He didn't care about anyone.

Jounouchi always thought that Seto's personality was because of his hard childhood. Jounouchi had a bad childhood too, but at least he had friends. Seto had no one. Besides his little brother, Mokuba, Seto was all alone.

_"Maybeâif Seto had someone who loved him, they could break that cold outside that he has. What ifâwhat if –I- was that personâ?"_ Jounouchi stopped in the middle of his thoughts. "What am I thinking!??!?!" He asked himself. Since when did he care if Seto was mean or not?? And Jounouchi would never be the one to break his cold outside!! He didn't love him!!

Butâwas he just lying to himself? Denying the truth of how truly felt? Noâit couldn't be. _"I don't love Seto." _Jounouchi told himself. _"He's attractive yes. But I don't think anything more then that!" _

Seto felt someone starring at him. He looked over to his side to see Jounouchi starring intently at him. He stared back, for a moment, into Jounouchi's soft brown eyes.

Jounouchi started to blush and quickly turned away. _"Great. Now he saw me staring at him!!!!"_

"JOUNOUCHI-SAN!" Yelled Takazuzuki-Sensei. "Ehhh!!" Jounouchi mumbled looking up. "Will you please pay attention? You're always in your own world!!" She glared evilly at blond. "Haiâ.gomen nasaiâ." Jounouchi mumbled. He was never usually able to concentrate during school, but now that he was getting all these weird feelings around Seto it was even worse.

OoOoO

When the school day finally ended Jounouchi quickly said goodbye to Honda, Yuugi, and Anzu and rushed out of the classroom.

"Don't you think Jounouchiâwas acting _weird_ today?" Honda asked Yuugi and Anzu. "Yeah I know what you mean." Anzu said. "He got in trouble more times then usual today." "Haiâhe also kept starring at Seto the whole day." Yuugi added.

"I hope he's okay" Honda said. He stared down at the floor.

Jounouchi and Honda were best friends since elementary school. Every time Jounouchi was upset about something he would always tell Honda. But lately he hadn't been telling Honda anything. It hurt him. What was going on right now probably was so bad that he couldn't bring himself to say it to anyone.

"I think I know what's wrong." Anzu said. She wanted to break Honda out of his silence.

Honda looked at her questionably. "Reallyâ? Whatâ?"

"I think he might have a crush on Seto."

"WHAAT!??!" Honda and Yuugi said together. "That can't be true!!" Honda said. "Jounouchi hates Seto!!" "Honda's right." Yuugi agreed. "They both really don't like each other."

"Yeah but, think about it!" Anzu said. "He was starring at Seto the whole day, he seems to be over Yuugi already, and I seen him blushing a lot today. I'm serious! I really think he might like Seto!"

"I still don't believe it." Honda said. He was obviously not going to change his mind.

"You don't have too. But it's most likely true. I would know. –I- like someone too and I act the same way!"

Yuugi and Honda stayed quiet for a minute.

"You like someone Anzu-Chan?" Yuugi asked.

Anzu started to blush. _"Crap!! I just said that out loud!!" _

"Oohh! Who is it????" Honda asked.

Anzu started at Honda. Her cheeks still red with blushing. _"I should tell him. I guess now would be the best chance." _"I umâit's yo-" "Honda-Kun!!" Yuugi said interrupting Anzu. "That's not right. It's none of our business who Anzu likes!" Yuugi said. Honda paused and a sweat drop formed on the side of his head. "I guess your right. Sorry, Anzu!" He bowed his head in apology.

A sweat drop them formed on the side of Anzu's head. "Umâyeahâit's okay." _"That was my chance to tell him how I felt!" _Suddenly Anzu felt herself getting mad. _"UghâI'll probably never get to tell him."_

OoOoO

Normally, Jounouchi would've loved to have gone to the arcade with his friends. It would've been really fun. Especially considering that he hadn't spent that much time with his friends lately.

But he couldn't. He had to figure out what was wrong with him. Why did he feel this way all of a sudden? He always thought Seto was cuteâhot even. But that was it. Yuugi was the one that was truly in his heart. But this morning the second he saw Seto

He felt the way that he used to with Yuugi. No. The feeling was different. His heart ached and beated so loudly he was sure Seto and all the other passersby's could hear it. He started blushing a dark red. And suddenly he cared so much about how Seto felt about him.

Usually he couldn't care less.

He needed to talk to someone. But who? Yuugiâ.he wasn't ready to completely have long conversations with him yet. Maybe after a few days. But he didn't want to wait that long! He needed to talk to someone _now. _Hondaâno he didn't want to have to bother him again. Besides, Honda was at the arcade right now with Anzu and Yuugi. He didn't want to have to pull Honda away just so he could tell him his problems! That wasn't right.

He looked up ahead. He realized that this whole time he was staring at the floor, walking aimlessly around the city. He saw a familiar face up ahead.

"It's Yami!!" He said out loud. He walked towards him.

"Hey Yami!" Jounouchi said. He smiled at the darker half of Yuugi.

"Hello Jounouchi." Yami smiled back. He hadn't seen Jounouchi in a while so it was nice to see him again.

Yami stared at him. He didn't look like his usual self. There was something wrong. Immediately Yami could tell.

"What's wrong, Jounouchi? Is something bothering you?"

"Yeahâthere is actuallyâ.I'll be fine though." He looked at Yami seeing that he had a worried expression on his face. "How were you able to tell??" He said trying to change the subject.

Yami smiled. "I just can. Nowâtell me what's wrong. Is it about my abiou?" He asked.

"Noâ.it's not about himâ.it's justâwellâ.it's a long story. Can we likeâgo to the park or something to talk about this?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah, okay." Yami said smiling. "Let's go?"

OoOoO

Once they got to the park Jounouchi told Yami the whole story.

"So that's what happened" Yami said going over everything Jou told him, in his head.

"Y-Yeah" Jounouchi replied. He was blushing slightly after going over the whole story about how he felt about Seto and everything.

"To tell you the truthâI don't know how Seto feels about you. I haven't spoken to him in a while after I started dating Yuugi, so I'm not sure. But I can assure you that he doesn't hate you." He gave Jounouchi a reassuring smile.

"You really think he doesn't hate me?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yes. I'm sure of it." Yami answered. Yami paused for a minute and then finally said, "I used to date Seto. We broke up for our ownâreasonsâbut we are actually good friends now. If you want I can ask Seto how he feels about you. We're sort of close, so he might tell me."

"You would really do that?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yes." Yami answered with a smile. "I know we aren't as good friends as you and Yuugi are, but you are my friend anyway and I would like to help you!"

"That would be a really big help!!!" Jounouchi beamed. He then found himself hugging the ex-pharaoh. "Thanks so much!!!!!"

Yami chuckled over the taller teens antics. "You're very welcome."

OoOoO

Seto walked into his big home. He closed the door behind him, locking it. He then placed his briefcase right next to the closed door. He was planning on changing out of his school uniform and then heading to Kaiba Corp., so he didn't see the point of dragging the heavy briefcase all the way upstairs with him if he was just going to come back down.

He walked into the huge living room. In the living room was the staircase to get upstairs to where his room and all of the other bedrooms and guestrooms were.

He was just about to walk upstairs when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Seto!!! Is Mokuba home yet?"

OoOoO

Vanilla: Sorry that I had to end it like that again!! ;; I have to because, I want there to be more chapters, so I need to shorten these. XP If I don't then the story would be ending really soon and we don't want that, ne?

Yami: I still think its evil.

Vanilla: Oh shut up. ;; Soâcan anyone guess who the person was that came to visit Seto? XD; And no. It's not Yami. -.-; He's not coming to see Seto 'till likeâ.I dunno maybe next chapter or something. XD

Vanilla: Vanilla-Chan realized she made a mistake last time! ::GASP:: Remember in the last chapter when Yuugi said"Moto horu no baku"? WellâI was starting to really get tired when I was typing that chapter and I spelt it wrong. -.-; Right after I saw chappy 3 posted up on , and I re-read it I saw I spelt it wrong. Really badly. XD It's really subbossed to be spelt; "Mou hitori no baku". ::nod, nods:: and just letting you know it means "other me" in Japanese! D –(!)

Vanilla: I forgot to say this before, but THANK YOU all of you reviewed on the last chapter! I didn't comment on them before because no one said anything that I felt I needed to respond too. I hope that I get MORE reviews this time. I never get a big amount and that makes me feel unloved. ::sniff, sniff:: So R&R peoples, or else 'Nilla-Chan will cry. I will update next week or maybe sooner! (Most likely next Saturday or something though.) Good bye until then!! And have a nice day!

OoOoO


	5. Chapter 5

"Fairy Tale"

Chapter 5

By: Vanilla

**Couples**: Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Supportshipping, Stepshipping, Tendershipping, some Wishshipping, and some Prideshipping.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yuugiou, or any of the characters in this sexy anime, so don't eat my head. D Kthanx.

**Warnings**: This story has shonen ai (boy love!), romance, fluffiness, and two step brothers in love. XD If you don't like it go awaaaay D

Vanilla: Oh…my…God…I'M ALIVE! I'm SO sorry this took such a long time. Damnit, I must've not updated this in like…a million and two months! D Well I don't really have a good excuse…it was a bunch of things all together. I didn't have time, I was busy with school, a lot was going on, I have been extremely lazy, my self esteem has gotten worse, and um yeah. But I'm here again! I will try to update more often too! I hope you people don't hate me. –tears-

Yami: Get on with the story, bitch.

Vanilla: Yaaami! Why are you being mean, now?

Yami: Because you took such a long time! You left me and my cute little hikari hanging!

Vanilla: Ehh! Well, sorryyy!

XOXOXO

Seto Kaiba just stared at the person who had just spoken.

There, sitting on a couch in his home, was none other then his annoying green haired step brother, Noa Kaiba.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Seto demanded to know. He paused between each word in his sentence. He was in shock.

"Aww, c'mon, Seto! Is that anyway to treat someone whom you haven't seen in such a long time? Be nice!" Noa said with a smirk.

"Get out now!" Seto shouted. He didn't like the idea of Noa being there, and he wasn't going to let anyone change his mind.

"Seto, please. At least let me explain why I'm here, and" "No!" Seto said cutting the green haired boy off. "I don't want to hear it! Now get out of here before I shoot you!"

"But you don't have a gun." Noa reminded him.

"I'll buy one, damnit! Now seriously! Get the fuck out!"

Suddenly the front door opened with a bang and Mokuba came rushing in. "Niisama, please! Noa is a guest! –I- invited him!"

Seto paused. Seeing his long lost step brother in his house mad him angry, but knowing that his little brother was the one who invited him? It made him enraged. Mokuba stared down at the floor sensing how mad his older brother really was. He took another step forward to get out of the door way, and then he shut the door behind him.

"Mokuba! What is wrong with you?" Seto wanted to know. Mokuba walked over to the couch and sat next to Noa.

"Well, um…" The long haired boy tried to speak but he was scared. So scared that he was unable to form any words. He wanted to explain. He wanted to convince Seto about what was going on, but he was afraid that his brother would hate him for it.

At this very moment, Noa did something unexpected. He placed his arm around Mokuba, pulled the small boy close, and then kissed Mokuba on the lips. As he did this, he used his free hand to play around with Mokuba's wild hair. He gave Mokuba's lower lip one last suckle, and then he broke away. "Me and your deer brother" Noa gave Seto a coy look. "Are a couple!" He declared.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Seto shouted. "Jesus Christ, will you shut up?" Noa asked. He removed his arm off Mokuba, and placed his hands on his lap. He scoffed over how mad Seto was getting. "You have been yelling this whole time I was here." Said Noa. "You're giving me a friggin' headache!"

Mokuba elbowed Noa's side, hinting that it was time for the green haired boy to be quiet. "Big brother," Mokuba gave Seto a sad look. "Please calm down."

Seto didn't say anything. Instead he flopped down in an armchair that was conveniently placed close to where he was standing.

"Fine. You win, Mokuba." Mokuba sighed a sigh of relief and started on his story.

"Well" He started to say. "Do you remember when that virtual world that Noa lived in was destroyed?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course I do." Seto replied. "How could I not? That was one of the best days of my life. The day when that foolish Gozoburo was gone out of my life for good." Noa looked down at the floor a bit sad at the sound of his father's name.

"Well, when that world disappeared, somehow Noa's mind was saved, and he was still able to talk to anyone who came to visit him." Mokuba squeezed Noa's hand in anxiety.

"But that still doesn't explain why Noa is here now." Was Seto's reply.

"I'm getting to that." Mokuba assured him. "A few of the workers from the old Kaiba Corp. who were still loyal to Noa, helped him construct a body to go in the real world. His new body looks exactly like he used to, and everything about it is human like. He's a humanoid robot, now, you can say. Anyway, when this body was first made I was the first person to see the new Noa. Noa said that he wanted me to be the first because he missed me when his world was destroyed and then he told me…" At this point Mokuba started to shift in his seat uncomfortably, due to embarrassment.

"He told me that he-loved me." Mokuba finally blurted out. Mokuba smiled a small smile as he started to blush a light pink. "And I loved him too so I was really happy."

Seto didn't say anything. He just sat there trying to soak in everything he just heard. He was speechless.

"Niisama, please!" Mokuba begged. "I know you don't like Noa very much but, I love him! I want to be with him! I know it's wrong but…" Tears formed in the small boy's chocolate brown eyes.

"Whatever." Seto said. Seeing his brother like that actually made him feel bad. Mokuba was the only person Seto truly cared about. He was the only one that was ever there for him. How could he say no to Mokuba's first love?

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you, Niisama!" Mokuba hopped off the couch and ran over to Seto giving him a warm embrace. Of course, Seto did not return the hug.

As soon as Mokuba let go of Seto, the tall brunette spoke up. "I think I'm going to go out for a little while." He announced. He pulled away from Mokuba, and backed up towards the door. Seto needed some time alone to clear his mind; badly.

"But where are you going?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't worry about it." Was Seto's answer. "I'll be back soon." "Um, okay Seto-Kun." Mokuba looked down at the floor.

And with that, Seto left without saying anything more. What was there to say? "I'm jealous"? Because he was. After all, even his little brother had someone to love.

Seto sighed and walked further and further away from his house. He didn't care where he was going. He just wanted to leave. The wind blew, causing Seto's brown hair to shuffle in the wind. He ran his fingers through it and looked around. It was weird. He had never noticed before but there were so many couples around him. Every where he looked there were annoying hyper high school girls holding the hands of high school boys. The girl's who weren't with anyone, were giggling with a group of their friends over how the guy they liked talked to them the other day. It seemed that everyone had someone, and they were all so happy.

Usually Seto never cared. He had more important things to worry about. So why now?

He wouldn't have a problem with getting a girlfriend. Oh no. Every single day at school he would find tons of love letters in his locker with a bunch of different girls asking to go out with him. Not to mention that whenever he walked down the halls, he would have a bunch of rapid fan girls following him.

But he didn't want one of them. They annoyed him. He wanted someone different. And sadly, that someone was Jounouchi Kasuya.

Yeah, he loved him. He would rather die then tell anyone about it, but he did.

He didn't know what it was that drew him to Jounouchi, though. Jou was so…stupid. Yet, he gave Seto feelings that he never even thought he had.

On the other side of the sidewalk, was Yuugi. There were a bunch of bullies down the block he usually walked down to get home, so he decided to take the long way home. Looking up, he saw Seto.

"_Hey, Yami, didn't you need to talk to Kaiba about something?" _Yuugi asked Yami through mind link. _"Yes, there is, abiou. Do you mind if I take over?" _Yami asked back. _"No! Of course not!" _And with a flash of the Sennen Puzzle, Yami no Yuugi opened his eyes to find that he was sharring his hikari's body.

"Hey! Kaiba!" Yami called out. Seto snapped his head around, startled, only to see Yami standing behind him.

"What do you want?" Seto said coldly.

Yami chuckled. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important."

XOXOXO

Vanilla: Yeah, I know. That wasn't a very good chapter for someone who hasn't updated in 5 months.

Yami: No! It wasn't! It was not worth the wait at all!

Yuugi: Abiou! Be nice to poor Vanilla!

Vanilla: Yeah! Really! Thanks Yuugi. Hmph. At least SOMEONE'S nice to me.

Seto: But that stupid Yuugi is nice to everyone.

Vanilla: Yeah, good point. Eh well people! I know you hate me now but please R&R! –beg-


End file.
